Miracle love
by angelrulez
Summary: Ruthie gets really sick can anyone save her from dying?
1. Default Chapter

1 Miracle Love  
  
1.1 The Camden kids are getting ready for school in the morning, Ruthie seems  
  
1.2 a little off track, and She stops and smiles. Ruthie are you okay?" Annie  
  
1.3 asks  
  
1.3.1 Yeah.... fine.... why?" Ruthie replies, you seem a little off track." Annie says  
  
1.3.2 Ruthie says, "I'm fine  
  
  
  
1.3.3 THAT NIGHT  
  
Ruthie asks, "Lucy, can I ask you something?" "Sure, anything, what?"  
  
Have you ever liked someone so much that.... all you can think about is him  
  
95% of the time?" asks Ruthie. Yes, why.... do you have a crush?" "Well-NO! NO! NOT ME!" Ruthie replies  
  
  
  
There is tapping on the window. Someone is throwing rocks at it. Lucy opens the window and there stands a boy about Ruthie's age. Is Ruthie home?" he asks, Lucy says "Ruthie, there is some guy over there waiting outside for you, you'd better go, he's cute" Ruthie goes outside, Zach!? What are you doing here?" she says surprisingly, "There's something I have to tell you...promise you won't tell anyone?" Yeah sure, what?" I...well I kin-you can't tell anyone...I..." "Oh just spit it out!" Yells Ruthie. "I like you!" Zach replies quickly, Zach tries to run away but Ruthie yells for him to come back. Wait! There's something I have to tell you...I like you too" Ruthie says, Zach stands there in shock and looks at Ruthie with a dopey lovesick stare. "RUTHIE! It's late come on!" Lucy shouts, umm...bye" Ruthie says, "Bye," says Zach.  
  
1.3.4 NEXT MORNING  
  
The Camdens are eating breakfast and they are talking. Lucy says, "Ruthie has a boyfriend". What!? No I don't...you eavesdropped!" Ruthie screams  
  
No, it was controlled overhearing." Lucy says with a slick smile on her face.  
  
Oh, why don't you have him over for dinner, Ruthie?" says Annie, OK I go over to his house today and ask him."  
  
1.3.5 ZACH'S HOUSE  
  
1.3.6 DING-DONG  
  
Zach answers the door and when he sees its Ruthie, he gets a surprised look on his face like the one when Ruthie told Zach he liked her. "Ruthie...hi." he says. "My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner. Please say yes, if you don't my brothers and sisters will make fun of Me.," says Ruthie. Would I...? YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" he replies excitedly, Zach kisses Ruthie on the cheek, Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited." No problem. See ya then!"  
  
DINNER TIME  
  
DING-DONG  
  
I'll get it!" yells Simon, Simon opens the door and when he sees Zach, he starts laughing, Simon! That is no way to treat someone who is about to come into this house!" says Annie. Eric walks over and says, "Ohh you must be Zach. Welcome." All the Camdens introduce themselves and they sit down for dinner.  
  
AFTER DINNER  
  
That was a very good dinner Mrs. Camden, thank you." says Zach, Why, thank you, Zach, we were glad to have you!" replies Annie.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Mary sees that Ruthie is still awake and is yelling at Ruthie to get up. When Ruthie gets up, she complains that her head hurts. "Good morning everyone" says Eric. Ruthie are you okay? You don't look to good." Lucy asks, "I...I...ohhhhh" Ruthie tries to say but then she falls to the ground. She fainted, "RUTHIE!" Annie screams, "Matt call 911, "Right" he replies.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. It's a miricale!

1 AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Ruthie was suffering from a fever of 104.5 and she had finally woken up after about an hour. Lucy was sitting on the chair with Sam on her lap and she was crying. Simon was next to her with David on his lap and he had he arm around Lucy, Mary and Matt were sitting down across from them and Eric and Annie were in Ruthie's room. Ruthie was vomiting non-stop. The doctor said to Eric and Annie, "We believe she is suffering from a very bad pneumonia, and the vomiting is coming from a 24 hour bug." "Oh, no" said Annie. We are not sure what to do with her right now, but we also found out that she has a heart murmur, which cannot be good since she is suffering from a very bad pneumonia. Her heart murmur is very bad when she is sick." said the doctor.  
  
  
  
2 IN THE WAITING ROOM  
  
Matt said, "Maybe we should call her 'boyfriend' Zach and then could go pick him up." Okay I'll call him" said Mary. Matt went to go pick up Zach.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
The doctor said that they were going to run some tests, but there was a slight problem. They were afraid that if they injected a needle into Ruthie's skin, it would make her faint since she was very weak. Zach arrived and ran over to the bed. Then the doctor came in. He had a very bad look on his face. Annie and Eric started crying. What's going to happen to my baby!?" Annie cried. I'm afraid there isn't much left to do, and only time can tell what is going to happen. Her fever is now up to 106.1 and she could die any minute now." he replied. Zach cried "NO! Not Ruthie, not the only girl I ever liked! Not the only girl that ever liked me! She was only my girlfriend for a day! Just my luck!" He started crying. He took Ruthie's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I will never forget you. Please don't die on me Ruthie." he said, "God, it's not her turn to die now, and she has a wonderful life to live yet! PLEASE!" Eric and Annie were crying hysterically. The whole family came into the room. The doctor told them the news, and all of the kids (even Sam and David) were crying.  
  
"Let's all make a circle, around her bed, and pray. Pray that she won't die and she will stay with us for a while." Zach suggested. They all prayed. About 1 minute later, Ruthie's temperature dropped to 100.1, and she woke up. She's going to live." The doctor said.  
  
That, to the whole family, and Zach too, was a Miricale. Not just a regular miracle, but also one of love.  
  
Ruthie came out of the hospital 3 days later and was better about 2 days later. *The family had never been closer, and now all of the kids looked forward to going to church*. *Knowing, that God had saved Ruthie, and they will never forget that day*.  
  
The end 


End file.
